


Million Pieces

by Tsukki_Kei



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Clubbing, Coming Untouched, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_Kei/pseuds/Tsukki_Kei
Summary: Jaebum and youngjae get caught kissing and they feel like their world is ending, but Mark and BamBam come to the rescue.I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a mess. It's my first time writing smut and English is not my language sooooo it will probably suck.  
> It's kind of set in the present but let's pretend the boys still live in the dorm together.
> 
> This is all Bastille's new album's fault. I was inspired by "million pieces" and "bad decisions" 
> 
> Yes, the boy dancing with BamBam is Monsta X Wonho. I left the other idols nameless so you can fantasies on who you prefer. 
> 
> This is also probably full of typos, I'm sorry. Don't be too hursh on me pleeease!

"I'm sorry.. so fucking sorry, please forgive me"

Youngjae woke up to those words whispered by a crying Jaebum and he immediately panicked, worried by what could have possibly made Jaebum cry like that.  
"Wh..what? what's happening?"  
The oldest just passed him his phone, a picture of them kissing on a balcony on the screen, a big title saying something about them Youngjae just couldn't read, his vision blurred by sudden tears filling his eyes.

Two nights ago the boys were in a hotel room in Japan, Youngjae and Jaebum were rooming together as they often did. When the youngest couldn't sleep, his head filled with terrible thoughts and worries, Jaebum decided to make him a little happier by making him sing and dance with him around the room. When love songs turned into sexy songs and dancing did as well, Jaebum, filled with desire, guided Youngjae to their room's little balcony. It was the middle of the night, a full moon painting everything slightly blueish and a cool summer night breeze blowing through their hair.  
"I want to kiss you so bad.." Jaebum whispered in Youngjae's ear.  
"Are you crazy? Someone could see us! Let's go back in!" the youngest answered, but his voice was shaky, for how much he actually wanted it too.  
"Oh come on, it's the middle of the night, nobody's awake." Jaebum answered, and with those words still lingering on his lips he slowly enveloped Youngjae in a  
tight hug and kissed him.

Youngjae, sitting on his bed, his covers still wrapped around most of his body, just looked at the picture a little more as if to make sure it was real and then hugged Jaebum so tight he almost couldn't breath. The oldest couldn't stop sobbing, his head buried in his lover's neck.

The first to know about the news was Mark, their manager called him to ask for explanations after being completely ignored by the two boys involved in the scandal. Mark listened carefully and quickly assured his manager that he would personally take care of the situation, before hanging up.

When Mark ran into Youngjae's room, sure to find both boys there, he was ready to start yelling at them for being so reckless and selfish, but the vision in front of him made his heart go weak and he just couldn't do it anymore: Jaebum was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in Youngjae's arms, and the latter holding him carefully while caressing his messy morning hair, also crying his heart out, tears endlessly running down his face.

Mark got closer, and when Jaebum saw him, he got up from the bed only to kneel down at Mark's feet and apologizing as if he'd just killed his whole family. Mark's heart filled with sadness and pity; this man, usually so strong and cool, such a good leader for all of them, that same man who helped him overcome anger so many times and listened to all of their needs, was now reduced to such a mess at his feet, reduced to feeling guilty for loving someone people wasn't ready to accept.  
Mark kneeled down as well, lifted him up a little by his shoulders and held him there, afraid that if he let him go he would crumble into little pieces on the floor.  
"Ehy.. just calm down, ok? I'll talk to the others and the manager and we'll find a solution. You two just stay here and try to relax. Come out when you feel like it, ok?" Mark whispered, as if speaking out loud would make it worse, got up and went to Youngjae, gently kissing is temple before leaving.

When mark went out the room, he found everyone already awake in the living room, woken up by their phone ringing with too many notifications; Jinyoung's face was red from anger, his leg twitching and hands cramped down in fists, his knuckles turning white. Jackson was trying to calm him down by caressing his back but he was only making him feel worse. Yugyeom and BamBam, sitting close on the couch, were on the verge of crying from nervousness and fear.

What would happen from then on? What would be of Got7? Would their fans fight for them to still be a group or would they turn their back on them? 

Jinyoung was the first to talk, standing up from the armchair he was sitting in and walking fast towards Mark. "How could they be so stupid? They know how it works, they know how this will most likely end our carrers!" he yelled. Jackson was quick to grab him by the shoulders and hold him still, trying to immobilize him and his rage, but Jinyoung just turned around, leaned his head on Jackson's chest and started crying while the other strocked his hair slowly. At this point Yugyeom and BamBam just let go and started crying too. Mark suddenly felt useless. "I know this looks bad, I know this sounds and looks like the end of us but I'm sure our fans will accept it. Instead of being so selfish though, only thinking about our carreers, why don't we concentrate on helping the two people who will pay the most for this?" They all were listening to the oldest's wise words, Jinyoung suddenly regretting his previous words.  
"Our friend will not only have to deal with our managers, our crew, our fans, but will also lose some close friends and families. We all lie about our lives everyday and we know how difficult it is to remain sane, so why are we blaming them for slipping up? For doing so much as dare to love each other in the open?" Mark sat down, anger and fear filling his whole body and mind too, making it difficult for him to stand. "We always claim we will be friends forever, now it's the time they need us the most, so let's start being actual good friends, alright Jinyoung?"

The day went on slowly, neverending hours ticking on the clock, nothing interesting enough to keep their minds off of what had happened; the infinite calls from managers and stuff and the endless notifications on their phones only making it worse. They took turns checking on Jaebum and Youngjae, bringing them food, water or just some company; Each time they found them in a different position, crying while hugging, their sleeping clothes still on. No other words than "thank you" and "I'm sorry" were spoken.

"Let's go to a bar, let's clean them up, dress them up and go dance. We don't know what might happen tomorrow but we need to face it sooner or later, so let's just make the best of this night" BamBam said at some point around 11:00pm, while everyone was still sitting around thinking and Mark was coming back from the last round of checking on the couple. "I know a place that's pretty secret".  
To everyone's surprise, Jinyoung was the first one deeming it a good idea and waiting for the other's approval, maybe feeling guilty for his actions the previous morning. They all thought about it for a minute or so and then silently started getting ready. Mark went to Youngjae's room, finding Jaebum asleep from too much crying and Youngjae on his phone, probably reading the fans' messages.  
Mark quickly took the phone from his hand, throwing it on the bed, leaving a dumbfounded Youngjae with his hand up, holding nothing.  
"We're tired of seeing you in this state, let's go out, you need air and some fun. I know it's difficul to get up, I know you feel hopeless but we're here, we got you, you don't have to worry about losing everyone 'cause we're not going anywhere. Let's get dressed." And with that mark went fishing for some clothes for the both of them and with the other's help made them at least presentable. Jaebum was difficult to drag around, since he was still not moving by himself at all.

"I don't think this is a good idea.." Jaebum weakly whispered, almost inaudible, when they were about to leave their dorm.  
"Nor was kissing Youngjae on a balcony, but you still did, didn't you?" Jinyoung burst out in a fit of anger making Jaebum start crying again, sliding down and  
sitting on the floor, head between his knees.  
"Jesus Christ Jinyoung, what's wrong with you?" Mark yelled and went down trying to lift Jaebum up again: "ehy, this is a good idea, ok? Who cares what happens tomorrow, when was the last time you did what you wanted? Let's live a normal life for just one night, ok?"  
Jaebum was back on his feet and they carefully made their way out the door and the building, taking a secret exit nobody but the staff knew about. BamBam lead  
the way with Yugyeom, Mark and Jackson were behind them, practically dragging Jaebum and Youngjae by their arms and Jinyoung just stayed behind, making sure  
nobody was following them. But the night was quite, the streets deserted, only the occasional car passing by interrupting the almost eerie silence.

They silently walked for almost half a hour, quiet even in their breathing, until they got to a door. BamBam knocked on it and a little slot opened up after a few seconds; the others heard him say something they couldn't quite make out and the door opened, revealing a dark corridor. A drag queen wearing a long blue dress and a dark wig welcomed them and they made their way to where the loud music came from.

BamBam instantly left them to go get some shots, casually chatting with the bartender, dressed in tight black jeans and a pair of glittery silver suspenders. When he got back, dangerously carrying seven shots of vodka between his fingers, Jaebum was the first one to drink it, fast and hard. The others followed while curiously looking around. The bar was filled with what seems to be business men, politicians and even some other idols. A few men started eyeing them, noticing they were new.

It took them a few more drinks and shots to get used to the new feelings and let go. BamBam started dancing with a muscled, black haired boy in a secluded corner, casually touching his big arms and whispering god knows what profanities into his ear, making him go read and giggly.  
Yugyeom was shyly talking to another idol on a black couch too small for his long legs, slightly intoxicated but not enough to make the moves he actually wanted to make on him.  
Jackson, ever the exhibitionist, was apparently having the best time of his life so far, sandwiched between two hot boys wearing too little clothes and touching him all over, dancing sexily in the middle of the small dancefloor; everyone was looking at them, which made his hard on more than visible in his tight jeans.  
Mark stayed behind with Jinyoung, looking after Jaebum and Youngjae who were still not moving at all. Jaebum was worried at first, to be recognised from the news of today, but nobody seemed to know or if they did, they were nice enough to not make them notice. When the song changed he heard Youngjae absentmindedly saying "I like this song" and swallowing the shot he had in hand, he took the occasion to drag him to the dancefloor by the hand. To hell everything.

 _You blow my mind, it makes my heart beat_  
_harder, harder, harder, harder, hard._

Youngjae was taken by surprise but let himself being carried by Jaebum, trusting him like no one else. They stopped in the middle of the dancefloor, Jackson looked at them and smiled through half-lidded lust clouded eyes. "Let's have a little fun Youngjae, fuck tomorrow!" Jaebum whispered in the younger's ear, putting his hands on his waist and starting to slowly dance.

 _Don't look outside, the world is ending_  
_faster, faster, faster, faster, fast._

Youngjae nodded and put his arms around Jaebum's neck, worries finally leaving him with the help of alcohol, and dragged his body closer to Jaebum's.

 _The echo of the news rings loud_  
_no sound can ever drown it out_

Jaebum looked around them one last time, various men were kissing, dancing, touching each other and having fun together. He finally kissed Youngjae, no worries, no fear, just love.

 _If it's gonna break me won't you let me go_  
_leave it to the morning, I don't wanna know_

Youngjae smiled into the kiss and felt all the previous day's tension leave his body at once. He started dancing around the leader to the beat of the song, getting closer to Jaebum, teasing him and leaving again.

 _Just drink, fuck, dance, right through disaster_  
_I don't wanna talk about it now_

Until Jaebum got tired of the teasing, grabbed him by the waist and attacked his neck, leaving needy kisses and lowering his hands to Youngjae's ass to tightly squeeze it and bringing him closer to his own body.

 _The echo of the news rings loud_  
_No music ever drowns it out_

Youngjae smile disappeared, replaced by a lust filled grin cause by feeling Jaebum's half hard erection against his own crotch.

_Get fear and loathing out of your mind_

Jaebum was so far gone, waveing his body against Youngjae's, each thrust making blood rush all the way down and clouding his mind. There was no one around, just his lover and him dancing their night away and doing the things people their age was supposed to do.

Mark was slowly dancing off beat with Jinyoung, their previous argument hidden behind the alcohol effect, nothing but happines and comfort in their eyes. All the time wasted hiding and concealing their mutual feelings long forgotten. When Mark decided to check on Youngjae and Jaebum, he noticed the state in which they were: the older's shirt unbottoned, head thrown back and hand fisting Youngjae's hair while the younger passionately sucked and licked one of his nipples. Mark pressed a kiss to Jinyoung's lips leaving him dumbfounded, and whispered "be right back, don't move."

"You guys, this is still a bar, you should find a secluded place if you want to.. you know..." Jaebum was startled by someone touching him, a wave of fear somehow making it's way back to his mind, a shiver running down his spine; His heart calmed down to the vision of Mark. BamBam came to his help running and leaving the cute boy behind for a moment.  
"Come, I'll show you a place" he said, taking both his friends by their hands. Mark went back to Jinyoung, trusting BamBam. The thai boy guided Youngjae and Jaebumt a room behind a curtain; the inside was dark, the only source of light a red lamp in a corner, spreading his weak light only enough to not stumble on people crowding the room, all in a different state of undress and engaging in all kinds of sexual activities. All the couches were occupied. Jackson was theret too, one of the boys he was dancing with earlier was sucking his dick like his life depended on it, while the other was kissing him and abusing his nipples. Youngjae was mesmerized by the view, his dick twitching in his pants. "Have fun guys! I have a beautiful muscular boy to get back to" BamBam said, slapping both their asses.

Jaebum wasted no time, pressing Youngjae to the nearest wall and finally opening up his trousers, giving a tight squeeze to his hard cock and sinking down on his knees. Jaebum had a talent, he sucked dick like he was born for it, like it was his sole purpose in life. Youngjae loved it in his room with the lights off and a hand pressed on his mouth to not wake the others, but he was feeling it three times more in this room full of people eyeing them, with Jackson making the sweetest sounds next to him, with the smell of sex lingering in the room, where he was able to moan as loud as he wished.  
Jaebum knew by heart when Youngjae was close so he stopped suddenly, getting up and kissing him hungrily, making him taste himself on his tongue.

"Come sit down baby, I want you to ride me" Jaebum whispered in his lover's ear, dragging him by the hand to a now free spot on a couch, next to a boy rimming another. Jaebum guided Youngjae on his knees on the couch, facing the wall and while standing behind him he lowered his jeans and boxers. He was considering what to use as lube, his saliva being almost non existent because of the alcohol, when the guy next to him handed him a pocket size bottle of lube; the boy, another idol, jaebum noticed, also squeezed his shoulder and nodded, silently telling him he knew and everything was gonna be fine.

Jaebum went back to an impatiently waiting Youngjae. His now lubed up fingers probed at his entrance and the older pushed a first finger in, making Youngjae hiss in both discomfort and pleasure. "Sorry baby, too quick?" Jaebum asked, worried. "No, do it rough, make me forget everything" and Jaebum did so, he started moving his finger in and out, then inserting a second one and scissoring the younger's hole slowly, then quickly. At the third finger Youngjae was getting impatient and just suddenly stood up. He kissed Jaebum quickly and made him sit down on the couch. Sinking down on his knees, he opened the leader's pants and sucked his dick a little, making him get completely hard, then he sat himself on him, quickly lubing him up only to take him all the way in in one go.

 _Love me, leave me, rhythm of the evening, chasing a good time_  
_if the world is ending let's stay up all night_

Jaebum was feeling everything so strongly, every sensation so powerful, leaving him breathless like the first time him and Youngjae had sex. Youngjae, who was already fucking himself hard on his dick, had his eyes closed, head thrown back and thighs shaking.

 _So live fast and die young_  
_and stay forever numb_

Jaebum thought that maybe he was actually trying to fuck himself to unconsciousness, in a rather useless intent to stop feeling whatever bad thoughts were going on in his mind. He felt the strong need to hold him tight and make him feel at ease, so he did. He lifted his back from the couch and held Youngjae in his arms, making him slow down.

 _You said that maybe this is where it ends_  
_Take a bow for the bad decision that we made_

So here they were, in a room fool of people they didn' know, all eyes on them, making love in the most intimate way. Jaebum started fucking into Youngjae slowly but stadily, gradually bringing them to their orgasms. Youngjae started crying, moaning and sobbing and when Jaebum noticed he started too, frustration running down their faces in the form of big tears. They both came almost in sync, Jaebum in Youngjae and Youngjae on Jaebum's chest and stomach, tears still running but slowly coming to a stop. They stayed there, kissing and holding each other for a long time before getting up to join the others.

The morning was getting closer, and so was the time they needed to face reality, but they couldn't be bothered now, not yet.  
They noticed Mark and Jinyoung making out on a couch and casually joined them, Jaebum was so glad that Jinyoung finally decided to face his feelings for Mark.  
Jackson joined them, followed by a happy Yugyeom who was excitedly telling him how he got the other idol's number and how they would go out on a date soon. BamBam came soon after, still adjusting his clothes after coming out of a toilet stall followed by the muscular boy.

And on that giant couch, behind the walls of a gay bar, the loud music playing in their ears, their worlds stopped for a moment, as if to make them adjust to the new situation. They boys found it almost comforting. No matter what would happen after that night, they still had each other and that was the most important thing they could ask for.

_So we'll make the same mistake 'til the morning breaks._


	2. Perfect Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markjin's perspective of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read alone, I guess, but it would make more sense reading the first chapter. 
> 
> If you don't feel like it tho, know that:  
> Jaebum and Youngjae were caught kissing and after a whole day of crying and being sorry BamBam decided to take them to a club. The club is a secret place for lgbt+ famous people to have fun without being watched.   
> The boys are still leaving in the dorm.  
> Everyone is gay.   
> English is not my language and I'm sorry. 
> 
> The song that inspired this part was The Waves by Bastille.

Jinyoung couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment he started feeling something that could be classified as more than friendship for Mark. They would occasionally get naked around each others and he would find himself looking at his slim body, but he told himself it was just out of curiosity and maybe a little envy, nothing more. He would feel the need to hold him while watching movies or when he was cold but he waved away the feeling and went on with his life.  
But he more often than not found himself thinking about him while masturbating, being able to reach the best orgasms only by thinking about the boy, only by pretending his hand was actually Mark's.   
Jinyoung sometimes caught Mark staring at him, leaning too close to him and extending fan service to moments in which the cameras were off and there was no one there to entertain. He used to hate fan service, he made him feel like an object and it was embarassing, but with Mark he learned to love it. No matter what, though, Jinyoung didn't want to convince himself that Mark liked him back, and never made a move on him.

That's why, when BamBam suggested going to a club that was "pretty secret", he instinctively (and maybe selfishly) said yes; Mark's eyes were suddently on him, surprised by the fact that, of all people, Jinyoung would agree to that kind of night, especially after his reaction the previous morning.   
Jinyoung said yes because he thought dimmed lights, loud music and a little bit of alcohol in their system would make them forget about boundaries and fear of rejection. That fear that stopped them everytime they found each other so close that leaning in and kissing would be so easy.   
Jingyoug looked back at Mark, then left the living room, going to his own room and locking himself in. He brushed his teeth, gave his hair some kind of shape and washed his face. He stared into his closet for something like five minutes, wondering what would Mark like and went for a pair of tight jeans with holes on his knees, a plain white t-shirt with a little bird on it and a casual pair of black shoes; Mark liked simple things and after all, he didn't know where BamBam was taking them, so he didn't want to risk being too much or too little elegant.

In his room, Mark was thinking the same thing. After dragging Jaebum and Youngjae around, he was sweaty and his hair were messed up, so he thought about fixing those two issues first, before choosing what to wear. What would make Jinyoung finally make a move on him? After several minutes he went for a pastel pink t-shirt with short sleeves that showed all his arms, a pair of black tight jeans and white shoes. He deemed himself ready to make the best of his night looking in the mirror. 

When Mark got to the living room, Jinyoung was sitting on a stool, waiting. His eyes widened looking at Mark dressed like that, so cute, yet so sexy. He stood up and collected his phone and wallet to distract himself, but he could tell Mark noticed him staring anyway. Not that he was complaining, he liked being looked at and it gave him even more strenght to make a move. 

On the way to the bar Jinyoung felt uneasy, watched from afar, like someone was spying on them, so he walked behind everyone, looking around and jumping at every little noise. He's always thought the worst part of his job was being constantly under the spotlight; even after the shows, the concerts, the filming and everything work related, he would feel observed, judged. He never opened the curtains in his room, the fear of someone looking inside a total nightmare. He found himself wishing he could have a single day as a non-famous person, sometimes.   
But they arrived at the club without meeting anyone, as if nothing ever happened. He took a sigh of relief as soon as the door was closed behind them, anyway. He trusted BamBam, so he knew this was a safe place.   
When they entered the main room of the club Mark finally let go of Youngjae, who he'd been carrying around since they left the dorm. BamBam disappeared only to come back with seven shot glasses full of something. Jinyoung didn't ask himself what that was, he just drank it, the previous day heavy on his shoulders. Mark looked at him and did the same. 

After a few drinks everyone left to dance, chat with someone, do things they shouldn't be doing, apart from Jinyoung and Mark. The two boys stayed where they were, slightly moving to the beat and occasionally sipping on their drinks. Of course they both knew the other was there beside them, but none was bold enough to do anything but pretending to be bored. 

Until an other idol noticed them, or actually, noted Jinyoung. He walked to him, put a hand on his shoulder and started talking to him, completely ignoring Mark and getting way to close to a now smiling Jinyoung. Mark felt a rush of jealousy and the alcohol in his system didn't stop him from grabbing Jinyoung by the hand and yelling "I'm bored, dance with me". Jinyoung let himself being dragged to the dancefloor, on one side of it, where less people were dancing. 

They started dancing close but not touching, moving to the beat, feeling the music, the weird air of that night making them feel alive. That until Mark decided he had enough and moved closer, putting his arms on Jinyoung's shoulders. Jinyoung froze, looked into Mark's eyes as to make sure this was actually what he wanted. The older also slowed down, resting his head on his chest.   
Jinyoung put his arms around Mark as well, all kind of thoughts running into his mind, making him a little dizzy. They slow danced to a fast beat for a bit, lost in their peace, until Mark noticed Youngjae and Jaebum creating an almost pornographic image on the dancefloor and had to intervene, sadly. He lifted his head from Jinyoung's shoulder and pecked him on the lips, a little too fast to actually feel it but enough to make it real. "be right back, don't move" 

Jinyoung didn't move, not only because Mark had told him not to, but.. did his crush just actually kissed him??

Mark was back in no time, BamBam taking care of the situation. Jinyoung followed him with his eyes. Mark put his arms back on his shoulders and whispered in his ear: "how drunk are you on a scale of one to ten?" Jinyoung was still stuck to the feeling of Mark's lips on his and could only babble out an almost inaudible "what?". Mark got even closer to him, his body pressed against his: "I want to do something, but I need you to be sober enough to grant me permission and to remember this in the morning, without a single regret." Jinyoung felt hot all over, Mark's body on his was too much to handle for his poor, in love heart. "I'm sober, I only had one drink".   
Mark put his hand on Jinyoung's neck and asked "Can I kiss you?". Jinyoung felt his world stopping and just nodded. 

Mark moved slowly, teasingly almost, towards Jinyoung's mouth and in a few seconds they were connected. They stayed like this, pressed together for something that felt like an eternity but still wasn't enough, Jinyoung couldn't even breath. He noticed his hands holding Mark's t-shirt tightly, and slowly let it go, touching the older's covered back instead. Mark finally moved, opening his mouth a little, making Jinyoung understand his intentions and again, silently asking for permission. The younger opened his mouth too, moving in time with Mark, and like that they started slowly making out, savouring the fruity cocktails off their tongues, feeling everything at once. Calling the situation emotionally overwhelming would be an understatement. 

If they concentrated enough on their surrounding they could feel the music and BamBam cheering on them from somewhere near. "I don't think I can stand any longer, I'm tired and you're.. you're so beautiful you're making my knees weak.. " Jinyoung started saying, not able to control his mind anymore.   
Mark smiled and nodded, taking his hand and making him sit on a black couch right next to them. Jinyoung closed his eye for a second, to make himself calm down, only to reopen them when he felt Mark sitting on him, one leg on each side of his body. This wasn't good, Jinyoung couldn feel all kind of things, but the most distracting was the feeling of his hard cock confined into his jeans. 

Mark smiled and took Jinyoung's face in his hands, caressing his temples. He started kissing him again, faster, harder, slowly moving on him every now and then. Jinyoung didn't dare touch him, so Mark took his hands and placed them on his sides. "Let go, Jinyoung, we can do whatever we want. If this is too much and you want to stop, you just have to tell me". Jinyoung nodded, hands now holding Mark in place, not even caring about the fact that he could probably feel his dick twitching in his jeans. 

And Mark did feel it pressing against his ass, when he got even closer. He noticed Jinyoung's reaction: mouth slightly opened in a silent moan and eyes closed tight. "Fuck, Jinyoung..." Mark whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry, I can't control it..I hope you're not disgusted" Mark giggled at the statement, took Jinyoung's hand and put it right on his crotch, where the younger could feel he was also pretty much in the same situation. Jinyoung's eyes widened, dark as ever, lust taking over him. He was almost about to literally throw Mark on the couch and jump on him, when he felt someone sitting down next to him. He stopped and checked who it was: Jaebum was there, Youngjae sitting on his legs, arms around his neck, he smiled at him. "Best night ever, right?"   
Jinyoung couldn't answer, his attention caught by the other members joining them. Mark gently put his head in the crook of his neck. They didn't have to worry about anything for now, until sunrise, life was perfect. 

"I don't care what happens tomorrow, as long as you stay with me I'm ok".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> Let me know if you somehow liked this shit


End file.
